Scream (My version)
by Wiley Fox
Summary: The year is 1996 and the small city in California called woodsboro is no longer safe as a masked killer known as ghostface is attacking the teenagers. By a stroke of luck Casey Becker and Steve Orthe was spared. The killer seems to target Sydney Prescott and another local teen. Who will survive and who'll end up 6 feet under? How will Casey and Steve's survival change the series?
1. The beginning of several massacre's

Veronica Kula is a student in woodsboro high and was one of the top cheerleaders for the woodsboro hockey team. **Veronica Kula is a young Hispanic woman who stood at 5.5 she has shoulder length dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She is currently wearing a black woodsboro high hockey shirt and black sweat pants with three white lines running down the sides** Veronica was on the phone with her boyfriend Matthew. "Relax baby, I'm on my way now" Matthew softly says as Veronica giggled slightly "You better not be late Andrews" she teasingly says. Matthew lightly laughed. "In your dreams" he laughed as his friend Loke turned a corner. "Look babe, i gotta go" Matthew says going towards a tunnel. "Ok Matt I'll see you soon" Veronica giggled hanging up. Matthew looked towards Loke handing the arrogant man his black boxed phone.

The young woman used her heel to turn around and she stepped away from the phone and going towards the kitchen. Veronica giggled to herself as she got 4 large bags of chips from the mahogany cabinet. She giggled slightly as she stepped onto the soft white rug in the living room. She began walking to the couch but stops upon hearing her phone go off. Veronica puts the bags of chips onto the dark oak wood table. She smirked to herself "Matty boy, couldn't wait to hear my voice again?" She concedingly says walking towards the phone. She slowly answered it "Couldn't wait another minute without hearing my voice Matty boy?" She asked smugly. "Who is this?" the mysterious voice asked immediately causing Veronica to turn red out of embarrassment. "What number is this?" The man asked smoothly. "I don't know buddy what number are ya trying to reach?" Veronica asked leaning against the green wall. "I don't know" the voice replied in a smooth tone. "Sorry man, i think you have the wrong number" Veronica says with a shrug. "Do I?" He asked in an almost seductive tone. "Yeah, it happens dude, take it easy" Veronica says putting the large grey phone on the moniter.

"Why am i always the one that these people call?" She asked herself as she began walking into the living room to sneak one of the hot chips. She stopped upon hearing the ringing sound engulf the room. She rolled her eyes while she turned around. The young woman quickly walked towards the phone and picked it up. "hello?" She asked as kindly as her annoyed mood would allow her. "I'm sorry I guess i dialed the wrong number" the man said in a smooth tone. Veronica rolled her eyes "Then why did you dial it again?" She sighed, sick of the games. She thought that it was either Loke or Barry screwing with her.

She tapped the table as she glanced around slightly nervous. "damn it Matt hurry up!" she thought to herself. "to apologize" The smooth voice replied. "Well apology accepted, your forgiven, now see ya" she said as she was about to hang up she heard the voice again. "No, no. don't hang up." the man pleaded. "How about this Mr voice, you give me one good reason and I'll think about not hanging up." She said with a smug smirk. "I want to talk to you" the voice replied in the smooth but husky voice. "I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer. They have 900 numbers for that" She said in a condescending tone hanging up. She turned around sighing as she began walking off.

She walked into the kitchen as she turned on the stove. "Can't watch a horror movie without popcorn" She said in a sing song tone as she put the stove top popcorn package on the stove. She used the handle to stir it a little. She began singing to herself but stopped as the ringing sound engulfed the house. Veronica yelled out in annoyance as she made her way to the phone picking it up.

"hello?" She asked in an annoyed tone as she paced around with the big grey phone to her ear. "Why don't you want to talk to me?" The voice asked her in an almost sad tone. "Who the hell is this?" She asked in an angry and annoyed tone. "You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine" The voice says smoothly. She scoffed as she walked towards the stove "Yeah, in your dreams Mr voice" she sighed as she picked up the popcorn shaking it. "What's that noise?" the voice asked curiously. "Ever heard of popcorn?" She asked rolling her eyes. "i only eat popcorn at the movies" the voice replied. "Well I'm about to watch a movie with my boyfriend Matthew" She explained "You have a boyfriend?" He asked. "Yeah, he's hot and on the hockey team so you have no shot" she explained with a devious smirk.

"You mentioned a movie before, what are you gonna watch?" the voice curiously asked. "probably just some scary movie" she replied as she leaned against her counter. "Do you like scary movies?" The man asked. "Hell yeah" she giggled. "What's your favorite scary movie?" He asked curiously "Shit dude that's like the hardest question for any horror lover!" she complained. "You have to have a favorite. what comes to mind?" the voice laughed "Friday the thirteenth part 4 and 6" She answered as she walked down the hall locking the patio door. "what's yours Mr voice?" Veronica asked curiously "Guess" the voice chuckles.

Veronica began thinking about her friends favorites 'Barry loves Halloween and Loke shares my opinion about Friday the thirteenth. But Stu loves a nightmare on elm street.' she thought as she leaned against the wall. She scoffed you thinking about Stu "a nightmare on elm street?" She asked thinking of her ex's favorite movie. "That's the one where the guy had knives for fingers right?" the man asked "yep, that'll be Freddy" she says. "Freddy! I liked that movie it was scary" he said in a smooth tone. "Well one and three were, the rest blew" she chuckles. as she walks into the living room and towards the t.v.

"you never told me your name" the voice reminds her. "Why is my name such a big fucking deal?" Veronica asked getting annoyed. "Because i want to know who I'm looking at" the voice responded. Sudden realization hits her as she knew this wasn't a joke. She knows now that this isn't Loke, Barry or even Stu. "What the fuck did you just say?" She asked fear slowly engulfing her. the voice hesitated "I said i want to know...who I'm talking too" he says. "No, I'm hanging up now" she says as she went to press the hang up button. "Don't hang up on me!" the voice growled as she hit the button.

She looked out the window looking for someone, anyone. Veronica began walking to the kitchen to search the house. She heard the phone go off again and quickly answered. "Yes!?" She asked in an annoyed and angry tone that's littered with fear. "I told you not to hang up on me!" the voice says in a low tone. "What the fuck do you want?" She demanded trying her best not to show the fear. "I want to talk." the voice replied. "Well call someone else" she yelled hanging up. She began going to the kitchen to get the popcorn which should be perfect now. She made it there and went to grab the handle. The second her hand grazed it the phone went off.

She took it off the stove turning it off and put the popcorn on the counter before answering. "Listen dick biscuit!" she yelled angrily before being cut off "No! You listen you little bitch! You hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish!" the voice yelled. her angry expressing turned to one of pure fear. Tears rolled down her face. "Yeah, do i have your attention now?" The voice says "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked tearing up. "It's more of a game really, Can you handle that?" He asked. "What do you want?" She asked fearfully. "to see what your insides look like" The voice replied evilly. "I'm not playing!" Veronica yelled hanging up. Veronica slammed the phone down into the table. The Latina woman ran to the front door to make sure it was locked. "Matthew please hurry" She whimpered.

Loke's black 67 impala pulled into Veronica's driveway. "thanks for the ride Loke" Matthew says patting his friends chest **Matthew Andrews is a white male stands at 6.2 he has long black slicked back hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a red team jacket with black leather sleeves. it has 'Woodsboro high, the legend' written on the back in black text. He also had blue jeans and a grey shirt.** "I'm sorry what was that?" Loke smirked pointing at his own ear. **Loke Tenebris is a light caramal colored male. He stands at 6.1 with dark brown hair that hangs in his face but combed so it doesn't cover his grey eyes. He's wearing the same jacket as Matthew. The only difference was that it has 'The rabid Sabertooth' written on the back. He is wearing a white v-neck and black jeans.**

"Yeah yeah" Matthew chuckles as he opened the passenger side door getting out the car. "Hey Matt!" Loke called out causing the man to turn around and lean his hand on the roof. "Don't forget about practice tomorrow" Loke said smirking "Like I'd forget" Matthew chuckles as Loke gave him the look. "fine maybe i forget sometimes." Matthew chuckles "The big game is in two months and I'm ready to fuck them up" Loke chuckles "anyway goodluck" Loke says with a smirk as he winked "Oh shut up Tenebris" Matthew laughed closing the door and making his way to the door "Hey! you love me!" Loke laughed as Matthew flipped him off. He got to the door as Loke drove off. Matthew knocked loudly.

Once Veronica heard the door she jumped back yelping "Go away you sick son of a bitch!" she yelled watching the door intently. "What?" Matthew called out as Veronica's facial expression softened. "Matt?" She called out. "Yeah! let me in" he yelled as he fiddled with the door knob. She quickly ran to the door unlocking it.

Matthew comes in quickly as she closed and locked the door. He looked at her with a mixed look of confusion and concern. He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?" Matthew asked in a concerned tone. Veronica looked up at the man holding back tears as she explained what happened. "Matthew, i think he's in the house" Veronica finished in a worried tone as she looked around.

Matthew looked directly behind seeing a black and grey hockey stick. "Look how about this. You find the phone, hide, and call the cops." Matthew explained walked behind her grabbing the hockeystick. "but what about you Matt?" She asked concern littered in her voice. "I'll search the house and make sure we're the only ones here" Matthew shrugged as he towards the doorway. "Oh and don't come out till i get you" Matthew explained "I'll be right back" Matthew says and like that his disappears to search the house. Veronica snuck to the kitchen and glanced around. She stood up and grabbed the phone from the table and ran to the cubbord looking herself inside. She dialed 911 and waited for operater to answer.

Matthew searched the hallway slamming every door open. He turned around slowly opening the closet door. A look of shock crossed his face as a hooded figure with a white ghost mask rushed him, throwing Matthew against the wall stabbing him in the shoulder and ripping the knife out as blood oozed and sprayed from his shoulder. He grunts out in pain

Matthew pushed the hooded man away using his left hand as he slammed the hockeystick down onto the man's head making him fall over. Matthew went to run but unfortunately the masked killer known as ghostface grabbed Matthew's ankle tripping him also causing him to drop the hockeystick. Ghostface turned Matthew over and stabbed him in the thigh to help propel him onto Matthew. ghostface raised his hand to stab him only to get kicked in the chest and knocked away. Matthew stands up and groans in pain as he accidentally put to much pressure on the bleeding leg.

Ghostface rushed Matthew whom only had enough time to swing. Ghostface dodged and stabbed Matthew in the gut three swift times. Matthew looked up at the masked figure shocked as he fell into the wall clutching his stomach blood oozing through his fingers. Blood spilled from his mouth as ghostface rushed him again as he stabbed him in the gut. Matthew looked up at the masked man whom twisted the knife and ripped it to the side. His guts fell from the large gash. Matthew caught his intestines and looked up at ghostface before falling to his knees. Blood spilled from his mouth as he fell the rest of the way to the floor dead. His eyes glazed over as his lifeless body laid in an ever-growing pool of blood.

After waiting out 15 minutes she couldn't take it any more. She was worried about Matthew. She heard the scuffle but yet he never came back. She slowly opened the cubbord door and stepped out. Veronica glanced around the untouched kitchen. She began calling her boyfriend's name out. She walked out the kitchen and into the hallway. Veronica glanced over seeing the bloody corpse and the first victim of the first ghostface killings Matthew Andrews. The scared woman became distraut. She backed away covering her mouth to muffle her own screams and cries.

The woman ran back to the living room only to get stopped dead in her tracks by one of the lawnchairs getting thrown through one the many glass doors in the house. She screamed in surprise as she jumped back. The woman now completely taken over by fight or flight runs to the kitchen. She turned around so she was watching the entrance to the kitchen. She began waking backwards to the patio door.

She saw a figure in a black cloak run across the door way into the hall. Veronica breathed in a sigh of relief as she continued backing up. Once she made it to the patio door she slowly and quietly opened it. Veronica slowly tip toed outside and quietly closed the glass door. She hid behind a pillar by the patio door. She waited several moments as she tried to control her breathing. She finally decides to take a look through the glass door into the kitchen. At first everything seemed fine until she noticed ghostface sneaking around the kitchen looking for her. She immediately hid behind the pillar again.

Veronica looked over seeing the police cruiser. A new hope was born in the woman as she was pending whether or not to run towards the cruiser. As it came closer she decided to pursue it. She dropped to her knees and began crawling under the windows. She stopped upon seeing the cruiser get closer to the house and come down the street. She stood up and looked into the house from the window. She saw the masked figure. But it was to late as he turned around. ghostface punched through the window grabbing Veronica's hand he used her body weight to propel him through the window. Just in time she right hooked ghostface in the jaw.

The man fell back giving Veronica just enough time to run. She began making her way to the cruiser. Veronica stepped into the lawn and kept running. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. Veronica heard the sound of breaking glass. She barley even turns over before getting tackled by ghostface bringing them both to the ground. Veronica scampers to get get and began running with ghostface in close pursuit.

He catches up to her and grabbed it by the face covering her mouth. Veronica clawed at his hand he grunts as he slowly stabbed her on the chest. ghostface pushed her to the floor as began hyperventilating. the masked man chuckles as he climbed onto her. He playfully put the knife towards her throat as she slapped the knife accidentally clipping her own throat in the process. She gasped at the realization but sadly ghostface grabbed her by the throat and began strangling the Latina woman.

Veronica thought quickly and realized he was in the right position. she raised her leg with all her force. her knee connected with his groin hard. He groaned in pain falling over. She looks over seeing two officers exit the cruiser and up to the front door. One of the officers saw that the door was wide open. "sweep the house" One of the officers muttered as the two went into the house. She felt a firm hand snatch her by her hair and threw the woman down. The killer began straddling her. Veronica grabbed at the mask tearing it off. He raised the knife and bought it down heavily. The killer grabbed his mask putting it back on as he stabbed over and over again. The killer grabbed her by the legs and bought her to a tree.

One of the officers went into the hallway and saw a gruesome sight. The officer saw the gutted corpse of Matthew Andrews. "Jesus Christ!" The cop snapped as he backed away. The other officer walked onto the front porch to see an even more gruesome sight. Veronica Kula was hung my a tree with her guts spilling from her stomach.

 **a.n Holy shit that was long. But anyways i hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. What do you guys think, should I continue? Please review.**


	2. Billy visits Sydney

It was the same night of the murder of Matthew Andrews and Veronica Kula. In a teenage girls room, neat and pinkish. There seemed to be stuffed bears that were ages old on her bed next to wide opened textbooks. Sat in a desk against a wall was Sydney Prescott. She was around 17 years old. Her face was glued to the large boxed computer moniter. She was currently wearing a comfortable looking flannel nightgown. Her hands typing feverishly. When suddenly she heard a loud bang. She abruptly turns around eyeing an open window across the room.

She heard a scratching sound and stood up as she made her way towards it. Sydney stuck her head out the open window glancing around. A cold wind hits her face as a shadow appears just to the left of her. A hand reached out, grabbing her and suddenly the figure is on top of her.

Sydney screamed as she pulled away from the figure. Breaking free she fell back onto the soft white rug. "Hey, it's just me" A teenage man's voice rang into her ears. Sydney looked up to see her boyfriend Billy Loomis. A young man of 17. Smooth and alluring. He seems to be a star quarterback/ class president type of guy. He sports a friendly smile.

Sydney looked shocked yet happy. "Billy? What the...?" She began watching him she got cut off however. "You sleep in that?" Billy asked chuckling as he pulls himself into the window. "Ssh, my dad's in the other room" Sydney whispered lightly pushing Billy. "relax Syd, I'll just stay a second" Billy smiled. Suddenly the bedroom door bursts open. Luckily for the young couple the doorknob catches onto the open closet door behind it jamming it. "What's going on in there?" a worried voice says from behind the door. Billy looks worried then he quickly rolls behind the bed out of sight.

Sydney went to the door unjamming it to reveal. Mr Prescott. A man in his late 40s. He seemed distracted, preoccupied. "Sydney? Are you ok?" Mr Prescott asked worried. "Can you knock?" Sydney asked looking at her worried father. "Can i knock?" He asked rhetorically. "For Christ's sake Syd, i heard screaming" Mr Prescott explained. Sydney thought for a second "No you didn't" Sydney lied. "No? Oh well... I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now the expo runs all weekend. So i won't be back till Sunday. I left some money on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton..." Mr Prescott explained before getting cut off.

"Out at the airport..." Sydney smiled. "So call if you need me" Mr Prescott told his daughter. "Got it" Sydney nods. Mr Prescott gives the bedroom another quick look over. "i could've sworn i heard screaming" he muttered as Sydney distracted him by giving him a peck on the cheek. "have a good trip dad" Sydney smiled. "sleep tight sweetie." Mr Prescott smiled as he winked pulling the door closed.

"Close call" Billy playfully says reappearing from his hiding spot. "What are you doing here?" Sydney asked turing to face Billy whom jumped up landing on her soft bed. "It just occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window before." Billy replied innocently. "Well now that it's out of your system..." Sydney began. "And i was home, bored watching television. The exorcist was on and it got me thinking of you." Billy explained turning to his side facing her.

"Oh it did?" Sydney asked holding back a smile. "Yeah, it was edited for TV. All the good stuff was taken out. So i started thinking about us and how two years ago we started off kinda hot and heavy. A nice solid 'R' rating. On our way to an NCI7. And how things have changed and lately we've just been sorta edited for television." Billy explained looking at Sydney. "So you thought you could just sneak into my window and we would just have a little bump bump?" Sydney asked playfully. "No, no. i wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule. I thought we'd just do some on top of the clothes stuff?" Billy asked hope filling his voice. Sydney lied on the bed next to him as she snuggled up to Billy kissing him on the lips passionately and gentle. He, however reacted like a shark. Moving on top of her, his hands everywhere as he presses into her. Sydney breaks away.

"time to go stud bucket." Sydney smiled patting his chest. Billy sat up. His heart isn't racing. No, it's pounding. "See what you do to me?" Billy asked as sweat popped out all over his forehead. His breathing heavy. "You know what my dad would do to you?" Sydney asked smirking. "I'm going, i'm going" Billy softly says standing up. Billy went towards the window as she followed. She noticed his friend as she pointed to his groin. "I appreciate the romantic gesture." She chuckles. She gives him a goodnight kiss sweet and simple.

"Hey, about the sex stuff. I'm not trying to rush you. I was only half serious" he whispered. She kissed him again as he eases through the window. "Would you settle for a pg13 relationship?" She asked pulling away. "What's that?" Billy asked curiously. She pulls her flannel gown up for a few seconds revealing her left breast. Nipple erect and all. His mouth drops open in surprise and shock. They share a smile as their eyes meet. "Get out of here stud bucket" she cooed as she closed the window. Billy made his way down the house.

Loke finally made it to the local video store. He parked in his usual spot as he grabbed his team jacket from the passenger seat. He exited the car putting his prized jacket on. Loke was around 17 years old. He is woodsboro highs prized hockey player. He is the arrogant lovable immature jokster. He could be an ass to people he doesn't know or like. But when it comes to his friends he's protective. Loke was supposed to meet Randy and Barry at the video store that Randy worked at.

The video store is relatively large. The walls are a dark grey. The floor was white colored wood. The store sells any genres you can think of. The only people currently in the store was **Randy Meeks. A tall and gangly kid with no such Billy like aspirations. A witty jokster who elevates nerd to coolness.** Randy was currently sitting on the counter chewing gum. In front of him was **Barry Jonas an 18 year old** **. He's about 6.3 tall and muscular. He's also on the woodsboro hockey team. He has thick golden blonde hair that is trimmed perfectly. A great majority of the front of spiked up while the other part by his hairline was down with strands of hair hanging on his face.**

Loke walked through the glass double doors and towards his friends "I'm telling ya Barry, the tough guy always dies first or second" Randy explained with two fingers clasped together. "Yeah, and so does the comic relief. Your point?" Barry chuckles as he popped a grape into his mouth. Loke smirked and made fake guns with his hands pointing them at Barry and Randy "Bang! Bang! Bang!" He yelled out laughing as he watched Barry jump a mile and Randy jump. Both teens looked towards the carefree teen who now had his hands shoved in his pockets. "I win!" He shrugged as Barry began chuckling "Round one winner Loke Tenebris!" Randy chuckled as he hopped off the counter. "Don't you even worry Loke, I'm getting you next time" Barry chuckles.

Loke went up to Barry stealing one of his grapes popping the small purple berry into his mouth. "We discussing rules?" Loke asked curiously as he watched his friends nod. "in which case I've come up with a new rule" Loke says looking at Randy. "shoot" Randy said curiously. "Have basic cardio, I mean the killer usually has a huge disadvantage. Take leatherface for example. The guy is dressed in a suit. That's already hard to run in. Let alone the fact that he has to wear a mask. Which limits his vision. He should be the one tripping not you. And the fact that he has to carry a chainsaw. Do you have any idea how heavy a chainsaw is?" Loke explained as Randy and Barry shook their heads. "Me neither! But it's allot heavier than what you should be carrying... Nothing that is" Loke explains.

"He put allot of thought into this" Barry whispered as Randy nodded. "I mean if you can't outrun that guy than honestly you deserve what's coming to you" Loke finished as Randy nodded "those are all great points, hell I'm writing that down when i get home" Randy chuckles "What? in your little horror movie rules diary?" Barry teased his friend chuckling "It's a journal thank you very much" Randy snickered being a good sport. "What's the difference?" Loke chuckles watching Randy. "One's for girls and one's for boys" Randy shrugged. "But anyway my shifts over, thanks for driving me here and back Loke" Randy said said patting the man's shoulder.

Loke went to follow Randy Barry close behind. The three friends left the store as Randy went towards Loke's impala "See ya man" Barry says fist bumping Loke as the two went to their cars.


	3. Interrogations

A picture prefect town school called 'Woodsboro highschool' it was old and charming. Students come and go, moving about. Nothing unusual except for the six police cars, four news vans, flashing cameras, and crowds of onlookers gathered just off campus.

Sydney approaches the school seeing the commotion. Four different reporters stand in front of four different cameras giving four different news reports. She moves passeda cop standing guard. Her interest was peaked she stops at the first reporter who is. **Gale Weathers mid to late twenties. Her face is overshadowed by a flashy smile and a mane of chemically enhanced hair.**

Gale looked into the lence of the camera "The small town of Woodsboro California was devistated last night when two young teenagers were found brutally butchered. Authorities have yet to issue a statement. But our sources tell us that no arrest has been made, and the murderer could strike again..." She explained.

Sydney looked on disturbed but was taken out of her thoughts by a finger tapping on her shoulder. Sydney spun around seeing her best friend **. Tatum Riley, She's the same age as Sydney. blonde with a ponytail that hangs to her upper back and a bang on both sides of her face. She's feisty and carefree.**

"Can you believe this shit?" Tatum asked with a scoff. "What happened" Sydney asked as the two broke away from the crowd and headed to the school. "Oh god!" Tatum loudly says as they made their way to the school door's "You don't know? Veronica Kula and Matthew Andrews were killed last night" Tatum explained. Sydney looked at her best friend shocked "No way!" she says in a shocked tone. "And not just killed Syd, We're talking splatter movie killed, split open end to end" Tatum explained. "Veronica Kula? She sits in front of me in English class" Sydney softly says

"Not anymore Syd, two cops found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside." Tatum explained in detail. The two girls walked into the school and began walking down the halls. "do they know who did it?" Sydney asked looking at Tatum. "Fucking clueless! Their interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors..." Tatum began. "They think it's school related?" Sydney asked curious.

"They don't know, Dewey said this is the worst crime they've ever seen. Even worse than.." Tatum began but stopped herself. "Well it's bad. Their bringing in the feds. This is big" Tatum explained.

The two girls jumped and yelped upon feeling a strong arm wrap around both of their shoulders. "surprise!" the voice yelled chuckling Tatum pulls away and swiftly turned around seeing Loke Tenebris who was sporting a cocky smirk. Tatum quickly punched him on the shoulder multiple times.

"You fucking asshole!" she yelled before Loke grabbed her fist. Tatum calmed down looking at him. "That was just kinda rude slashed fucked up" Loke chuckles letting her fist go. "You heard?" Tatum asked curiosity filling her voice. "Of course! Who hasn't?" He said leaning against the locker. "Their interrogating everyone. I swear! I mean place is chaotic always some bullshit going on" He explained looking at the two girls. "Last year with that shit and now this" Loke says before his face softens upon realizing what he referenced.

He looked at Sydney "Gee I'm sorry Syd i wasn't thinking" Loke said looking down mentally screaming at himself. "It's fine, i expected people to. Well you know" Sydney said softly looking at Loke. Loke sighed and looked at them. "This is fucked man" Loke said looking at them "agreed" Sydney nodded. "Loke Tenebris. please report to the principle's office, Loke Tenebris, please report to the principles office" A voice said as it rang through the school. "That's you pretty boy" Tatum chuckled as he went to walk by she patted his chest. He chuckled as he walked backwards "Wish me luck ladies!" he laughed walking backwards. "Good luck dickhead!" Tatum laughed before looking atat Sydney "let's go Syd" she muttered as they walked off.

After 5 minutes Loke was sitting on the leather couch in principle Himbry's office. **Sheriff Burk a round man in his 50s. He was sitting across from Loke.** Loke's bravado was long gone and he tapped his legs nervously. "These chairs are nice" Loke said in a nervous tone. He shifted his weight on the couch as he looked over seeing Dewey's clipboard. "That's a nice clipboard." He said in a slightly nervous tone. Dewey nods "Nicer then regular interrogation room chairs huh?" Dewey said forcing a laugh. **This is Deputy Riley better known as Dewey. He stands at 5 10 he's in his 20s. Handsome in a scrubbed clean boyish way.**

"Well, I wouldn't know, would i?" he asked rhetorically. He was slightly intimidated, hell who wouldn't be. He was there at the night of the murders. "Loke, there's no need to be nervous" Dewey said trying to assure the teenager. "This is standard stuff we'll be questioning allot of people today." Dewey explained.

Loke looked at the officers and nodded. "Shoot" Loke muttered "First things first Loke, where were you last night" Burk asked looking at the young man who gulped. "Well, sheriff Matt's car screwed up a few days ago so i drove my friend Matthew to his girlfriend's house." Loke explained as Dewey and Burk looked at him. "What time was this?" Burk asked as he watched the young man carefully

"10:36" Loke said watching the cops. "The call was made at 10:50 sir" Dewey whispered. "And where did you go afterwards?" Burk asked suspicious "I went to the video store. And if your asking for an alibi i have one. It couldn't have been me because i made it to the video store by 10:50" he explained before looking up at Dewey "Sir" He said before looking at Himbry who nodded.

"next question, Do you like to hunt?" Burk asked as Loke looked dumbfounded. He glanced up to Dewey "Are you serious? What does this have to with anything?" Loke asked as Dewey softly spoke up. "Just answer the question." He softly said. "No i don't like to hunt" Loke answered honestly "That's all Loke, you may leave now" Burk nodded as Loke grabbed his bag and left the room.

(later)

 **A grumpy old woman Mrs Tate faces her class, her hands clasped together** **. A tragic look upon his face.** "A terrible tragedy. An unbearable loss, it's days like these we need prayers in school." She loudly says. Sydney sits near the rear of the class. The desk in front of her was vacant and Sydney couldn't take her eyes off it. Casey looked towards Sydney slightly worried. "Syd? You Ok?" Casey asked worried. Sydney looks over to Casey who offers a small smile. "Yeah Casey. Why do you ask?" Sydney asked playing dumb. "You know after last year and now this" Casey began as Sydney looked down "I'm Ok Casey thanks for asking" Sydney says. Mrs Tate interrupt the conversation. "Sydney, It appears to be your turn" She explained as Sydney stands and grabs her bag. "Good luck Syd" Casey says offering a small smile.

"Whose up next?" Burk asked looking over to Dewey. The young deputy takes a look at the clipboard. "Sydney Prescott..." Dewey says as Sheriff Burk gesters to bring her in. **principle himbry 50s a man wearing a sour face speaks up**. "Sydney Prescott, she was the daughter of..." Himbry began. "We all know Sydney Mr Himbry" Dewey cuts him off. "How's she doing?" Burk asked curiously. "She's doing well, maintains an 'A' average. You never know she could..." Himbry explained but stopped upon seeing Sydney in the doorway. He rises and offers a seat to Sydney pointing to the leather couch where Loke sat hours ealier.

"Hi Sydney" Burk greeted her. "Sheriff Burk, Dewey" She nodded. "it's deputy Riley today Syd" he says in a serious tone shaking his head. "How's everything Syd?" Burk asked watching the teenage girl. "Good" Sydney replied nervously. "And your dad? How's he doing?" Burk asked. "We're fine thanks" Sydney replied still nervous. "We'll be brief Sydney the police have a few questions they'd like to ask you" Himbry softly says as Sydney eyed them all nervously.

 ***** **That's another chapter done. So I've noticed that nobody's been reading. If you do read please tell me what you think I'm the comments. It helps me make the story better.**


	4. Meet the 'gang'

Students sit at outdoor tables eating lunch. Crowded at one table is the 'gang'. This consists of Sydney, Tatum Billy, Randy, Loke, and Barry. Next to Tatum was her boyfriend Stu, with his arm draped across her back. **He's a Billy wannabe. Almost the jock, almost cool, almost handsome. He tries way to hard. He's a smartass like Loke and Randy.** Across the table was the fifth wheel Randy. Next to him was Barry, and Loke was next to Barry as he read out the numbers he just got.

"They asked me if i hunt" Loke shrugged. "They asked you that too?" Stu asked with a chuckle. "hunt?" Tatum piped up. "Why would they ask you if you like to hunt?" Tatum asked looking at Stu. "Don't know, they just did" Stu shrugged. "Because their bodies were gutted." Randy answered. Sydney flinched as Randy answered. Casey sat down next to Sydney as Steve sat across the table next to Barry. "thanks Randy" Billy said watching the skinny man. "How's it going Barry?" Steve asked looking at the blonde man who shrugged. "As good as i can be" Barry shrugged. "They didn't ask me if i liked to hunt" Tatum says watching her friends with a frown. "Because there's no way a woman could've done that." Stu simply replied.

"That is so sexist" Casey loudly says. "The killer could easily be female." Tatum said as her and Casey piped up. "Basic instinct!" Casey and Tatum says in unison. "Sorry to burst your bubble ladies, but woman aren't strong enough to do what happened" Barry piped up. "Yeah, i mean from what i heard, Veronica was hung by a tree and gutted. And Matt was hallowed out like a Thanksgiving turkey too" Loke says looking up. "Exactly, thank you" Stu laughed.

"That was an ice pick, not exactly the same." Randy answered. "Yeah, Veronica and Matthew were completely hollowed out. Takes a man to do something like that" Stu answered. "Or a man's mentality" Casey piped up looking at Steve for support. "Yeah, i mean their are several female killers in the world" Steve piped up popping a chicken nugget into his mouth. "Name one" Barry says looking at Steve who was about to speak "name one that killed someone by gutting them'' Randy asked looking at Steve who was now silent.

"How do you gut someone?" Sydney asked quietly, almost to herself. A serious silence filled the group as everyone stared at Sydney. Even Loke looked up from the numbers he accuired. Barry went to speak but stopped upon hearing Stu's voice. "You take a knife and slit from groan to sternum" he answered watching her. Sydney shivered right down to her soul. Casey looked at Sydney and shivered as well. The guys glared at Stu.

"What? She asked!" He said innocently. "it's called tact you fuckrag!" Billy snapped. "sorry" Stu muttered. "Remember in Jaws when they caught the wrong shark and Richard Dreyfuss cut it open to look for body parts and all they found was a licence plate and all this milky white goo." Randy explained. Stu leaned over and socks Randy in the arm "You heard Billy, shut the fuck up" he said with a laugh. "Hey Stu? Didn't you date Veronica?" Sydney asks. Stu gets taken aback, a little off guard. "That is right isn't it?" Loke thought aloud. "Yeah, he did date Veronica" Barry said as Casey and Steve nod in agreement.

"For like 2 seconds" Stu says defending himself. "Yeah, until she dumped your ass for Matthew" Steve chuckled. Tatum turns to Stu surprised. "I thought you dumped her for me" Tatum says with anger in her voice. "I did! Steve's full of shit!" Stu defended himself. "Are the police aware that you dated the victim?" Randy asked as Stu began looking defensive. "What are you saying? That i killed her or something?" Stu asked offended. "It would certainly improve your high school Q." Randy smirked. "Yo! Randy, you need to lay off on Stu alright" Loke said glaring at Randy. It was well known that Loke was a kickboxer. He is quite good at it too.

"Stu was with me last night" Tatum smirked. "Ooooh was that before or after he sliced and diced?" Randy asked with a smirk. "Fuck you nutcase. Where were you last night?" Tatum asked. "Working, thank you" Randy replied watching the feisty blonde. "Didn't block buster fire you?" Casey asked looking at Randy. "Twice" he replied with a snicker. "i didn't kill anybody" Stu said softly. "Nobody said ya did" Barry said looking at Stu

"besides... It takes a man to do something like that" Randy says using a perfect Stu impression. "I'm gonna gut your ass in a second kid" Stu playfully threatened. Loke looked over seeing a cheerleader named Ashley. "Barry, you think i can her a date with her in 5 minutes" he said pointing at her. "No way" Barry said smirking. "dude hell no" Steve laughed. "You bet?" Loke asked as he stood up slamming a 50 dollar bill onto the table "Yeah, i do" Barry said placing a 50 on the table followed by Steve. With that Loke sprayed breathspray into his mouth and walked off.

Randy looked at Stu "Did you put her liver in the mailbox? Cause i heard they found her liver in the mailbox" Randy asked with a laugh. Casey glared at the two as Tatum did the same. "Randy! You goonfuck I'm eating here" she complained. Stu lightly nibbled on Tatum's neck. "Yeah Randy, i think she's getting mad. You better liver alone!" Stu laughed. He began cracking up at his own joke. The others just moaned as Sydney looked like she was about to crawl out of her own skin.

The others began getting up and walking away. The last ones to stand up were Barry and Steve. Loke came up to the two with a smirk "Money" he said with a snicker "You got the date?" Steve asked in disbelief. "Knowing him yeah" Barry says taking out his wallet as he handed Loke the 50 dollars. He smirked and sniffed the money. Steve handed Loke 50 bucks with a glare.

 **(later)**

There's a huge 2 story country home with a spacious lawn. A large yellow school bus stops in front of the house as Sydney stepped out. The house looks big and lonely as Sydney moved up the walk to the front door.

 **A.N whelp that was chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed and please like and comment.**


	5. The phonecall and attack

Sydney sat comfortably on her pink bed as she was on the phone with her best friend. "You sure i can stay over? i mean my dad won't be back till Sunday" Sydney asked over the phone. "no prob, I'll pick you up after practice" Tatum says reassuring. "Tell your mom i said thanks" Sydney says with a smile. "Yeah, yeah" Tatum laughed dismissively.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned tone. "uh huh. It's just... You know with the police and reporters it just brings it all back" Sydney explained. "I'll be there by 7, I promise" Tatum said through the phone. "Thanks Tatum" Sydney said smiling. "later" Tatum says standing up. Sydney hangs up. She takes a seat at her computer and boots it up. She sits in front of it staring at the blue screen... Her own reflection staring back.

 **(woodsboro high, the ice rink)**

Loke and Steve were decked out in hockey gear they were both on the ice in the middle of a one on one game. Loke skated passed Steve. He hit the puck softly and used the hockey stick to sweep Steve's legs knocking him on his ass. Loke smirked arrogantly and rushed to the puck he swung the stick as hard as he could knocking the puck into the net getting the winning score. "Hell yeah! Still undefeated bitches!" he yelled laughing as he threw the hockey stick down.

"Bullshit!" Steve groaned as he punched the ice. Loke slowly went to Steve and offered a hand to help him up. "Don't start getting sour on me man" he said in his usual cocky tone as Steve took his hand and stood up. "I'm still calling bullshit" Steve chuckled watching Loke as the teen moved his netted hockey mask up so his face was exposed.

"Hey, I'm the best in the world at everything i do" Loke chuckled "Your gonna get put in your place one day man" Steve laughed. "Really now? Well I can't wait for that day." Loke laughed as he went passed Steve patting his shoulder. "But i have a date with a hot cheerleader" Loke snickered. "Get some practice your pretty good for a beginner" Loke says as he left.

 **(Sydney's house, the living room. about an hour later)**

Sydney comes down the stairs, her arms carrying a change of clothes a toothbrush and makeup. She opens the hall closet and pulls a small overnight bag from the top shelf. Moving to the living room she loads it up. Plopping down on the sofa, hitting the tv remote.

"The entire nation is shocked today by the teen murders in California." The news reporter explained as Sydney changed the channel, "The state bureau of investigation has joined forces with local authorities to help catch the what the governor has called the most heinous..." the second reporter explained before she changed the channel again. This time Gale Weathers appeared. She stood in front of the school, her white teeth gleaming

"This is not the first time the small town of Woodsboro has endured such tragedy Only a year ago Maureen Prescott wife and mother, was found raped and murdered." An old black and white snapshot fills the screen. A woman beautiful and familiar.

Sydney just say there watching the screen. Her eyes were frozen, mesmerized by the image. Suddenly she clicks the tv off. Her eyes go to the clock on the end table. 4:45 PM. Her eyes them move to the framed photo next to it. The same black and white photo stares at her a healthy and vibrant woman. An older version of Sydney. She curls up in a ball and closes her eyes tight.

 **(outside of the local gym at 5:30)**

Loke parks his 67 Chevy Impala outside of the gym and exited the car. He slowly but surely walks inside and got greeted by his father "Bout time you got here Loke" Mr Tenebris exclaimed pulling his son into a hug. "What's up Dad?" Loke asked with a chuckle as he pulled away looking at his father "Listen son, you sure your gonna be ok here?" Mr Tenebris asked in a serious tone. **Mr Tenebris looked like an older version of Loke. His eyes are filled with life** **and happiness**. "Yeah Dad, I'll be fine" Loke said offering a small smile.

Mr Tenebris sighed "your stubborn like your mother. Look, the point is I'm taking your mother to the Brazilian islands for our anniversary" Mr Tenebris explained taking a small box out and opened it revealing a diamond prendant with 'Tenebris' engraved on the large diamond "Oooh dad, that's romantic as hell" he laughed "Where the hell did you think you got your charm." Mr Tenebris laughed. Loke went to touch the pendant only to get his hand slapped "Ow!" Loke yelled looking at his father

"Ever heard of look don't touch son?" Mr Tenebris asked glaring at Loke. "anyways here's the keys" he said handing his son the keys to the gym. "You know the drill. Lock up time is 11:30 and Stacey will be here at 9:00 to help out" Mr Tenebris explained watching his son. "Got it dad" Loke laughed. "You might not want to keep mom waiting, she isn't known for her patience" Loke said with a laugh reminding his father. "Shit! Your right" Mr Tenebris laughed "if i die son, it was your mother" the father joked.

 **(Sydney's living room, later)**

The clock on the end table reads 7:15 PM. Sydney is fast asleep on the couch and the phone rings. She leaps up and grabs the portable phone. "Practice ran late, I'm on my way now" Tatum says from the phone. Sydney eyes the clock. "it's passed seven Tatum" Sydney sighed.

"Don't worry, Veronica and Matt didn't bite it til way after ten" Tatum says with a small laugh. 'I'm not worried" Sydney quickly retorted. "Good, cause i wanna swing by blockbuster and get us a few movies. I was thinking Tom Cruise in all the right flicks. You know if you pause at it just right you can see his penis" Tatum explained enthusiastically. "Whatever" Sydney let out a soft laugh. "Just hurry"

"alright, see ya super bitch" Tatum laughs as Sydney hung up the phone which immediately rang again. "Tatum what are you waiting for? Just get the fucking movies" she says mainly joking. "Hello Sydney" The voice said. It's him the man from before.

"Hi, who is this?" Sydney says playing off the moment beforehand. "You tell me" The man said smoothly. Sydney began thinking, trying to place the voice. Oddly, it sounds distorted. "I have no idea" Sydney finally says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Scary night isn't it? With the murders and all. It's like right out of a scary movie or something." Ghostface says in a smooth tone.

"Aha! Randy, you just gave yourself away. Are you calling from work or something? Tatum's on her way over" Sydney says standing up. "Do you like scary movies Sydney?" The man asked. "I like the thing your doing with your voice Randy. It's sexy" Sydney flirted in a joking way. "What's your favorite scary movie?" The voice asked curously. "Don't even start. You know i don't watch that shit" Sydney says with a sigh.

"And why is that?" the man whose assumed to be Randy asked. "Because their all the same. It's always some stupid killer stalking some big breasted bimbo who can't act. whose always running up the stairs when they should be going out the front door, it's insulting" Sydney explained playing along. A brief silence fills the room. "Are you alone in the house?" the killer asks. "that's so unoriginal! You disappoint me Randy" Sydney laughs.

"Maybe that's because I'm not Randy" the voice says in a low tone. "Then who are you?" Sydney asked looking around. "The question isn't who am i? It's where am i?" The man said. "So, where are you?" Sydney replied. "Your front porch" the man answered. This makes her pause. She moves to the window pulling aside the drapes.

"Why would you be on my front porch?" She asked in a serious tone. "That's the original part" The Man snickered. She can't quite see the entire porch. "Oh yeah? Well I call your bluff" Sydney boldly says. She goes to the front door and unlocked the bolt unsnags the chain and pulls the door open revealing the completely empty front porch.

She steps onto it phone still in hand, a single light shines overhead illuminating the porch, but little beyond. Darkness is all around. "So where are you?" Sydney asked glancing around. "Right here" the man said with a snicker. "Can you see me right now?" Sydney asked with a chuckle. "Uh huh" the killer responded.

"What am I doing?" Sydney asked as she pretended to stick her finger up her nose pretending to pick. "huh? What am i doing!?" Syd calls out. Silence, no answer. "Good try Randy. Tell Tatum to hurry, bye now" Sydney giggled. "If you hang up you'll die just like your mother!" the man threatened. Sydney stops in her tracks speechless. "Do you want to die Sydney? Your mother sure didn't" the killer says in a deadly and serious tone.

His seriousness unnerves her. Syd flies off the handle. "Fuck you! You cretin!" Sydney yelled hanging up on him. She moved back slowly into the house. Locks, chains and bolts the door when a figure comes leaping out of the hall closet rushing her, ramming into her side, the phone flies the figure jumps on top of her as she goes down screaming.

She looks up to see the figure, darkly dressed with a pale distorted face. White and ghostly, it's a mask. Her instincts surface and she kicks up with her foot making the contact with his leg. He topples over coming right back at her his hand finding her neck. Suddenly a long silver blade appears above her.

Sydney pulls jerks twists and finally she lifts her torso forward knocking the figure off of her sending him reeling into the living room. Wasting no time Sydney leaps to her feet. She moves to the front door unlocking it she pulls it open but it catches onto the chain "Shit!" Sydney hissed she pushed it closed again looking behind her the figure has risen knife in hand. Sydney pulls on the chain and then inexplicably turns and runs up the stairs the figure right behind her.

The figure leaps at Sydney taking ahold on her foot, she grabs madly at the wall her hands grasped a framed painting, a quiet country home subdued colors done in oils. She rips it from the wall swinging it behind her. It catches the figure head on smashing against his skull sending him backwards, tumbling down the stairs. Sydney raced to her bedroom.

She locks the door shut then pulls her closet door open placing the edge right at the door knob just as the figure pounds against the bedroom door. ramming it open but the closet door catches it in a crazy vise like hold. Sydney grabs the desk phone, it's dead off the hook downstairs. The figure rushed the door several times the frame splinters but it won't give.

Sydney is at her computer she pounds her fingers of if the keyboard madly. On the computer reads 'Fax modem 9-1-1 send' The knife slashes through the crack in the door wildly. On screen again 'Help, killer. 34 elm Street.' Sydney presses send when it occurs to her. All is quiet. The figure is gone, she looks around, the only sounds is her own rapid breathing. On the screen 'Stay calm, police enroute'

Suddenly a noise at the window Sydney looks up to see Billy her boyfriend staring at her surprised. "Oh Billy... Please god" she sobbed "I heard screaming. The doors were locked. Are you ok?" Billy asked concerned. "He's here, he's trying to kill me" Sydney sobbed. Billy pulls himself through the window. He pulls sobbing woman into a hug. While he does a small black object falls from his dark jeans. It hits the floor as Sydney pulls away eyeing it... A sleek black cellular phone. She stops in her tracks. Their eyes met for what feels like an eternity. A siren is heard in the distance. Sydney books it.

"Hey, wait... what's goin..." Billy began before realizing what's going on. "Sydney!" he yelled out reaching for her. She unblocks the bedroom door and tears it open running out of the room. "Sydney!" Billy yelled chasing her. Sydney nearly falls down the stairs on her way to the door. She rips the chain off the door then pulls it open. Coming face to face with the ghostly mask. A massive scream erupts from her lungs as the man pulled the mask away from his face screaming as well. It's Dewey. Sydney falls safely into his arms.


	6. Tatum arrives

Moments after the attack the yard is a whirlwind of activity an ambulance, squad cars, cops everywhere... An officer slams Billy Loomis into the hood of a squad car, his hands are being cuffed his rights being read. "I didn't do anything!" Billy yelled as his hands were cuffed. "Syd! Where's Syd? Ask her! She'll tell ya!" Billy screamed.

Dewey holds a car door open as Sheriff Burke steps out. "We got him Sheriff, Billy Loomis" Dewey explained as Burke glanced over to him. "Hank Loomis's kid? Awe Jesus!" Burke says with a sigh. They approach Billy as he's being placed in the squad car. "Sheriff, i didn't do it" Billy claimed. "Please call my dad... Please" He pleaded. Billy looks over seeing Sydney "Syd! Please! Sydney! Come on you know me!" Billy yelled

The squad car disappears with Billy and another car comes to a stop in front of the house. Tatum gets out freaked beyond belief. The Sheriff and Dewey storm across the lawn. "I was the first to respond" Dewey said taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. "What were you doing out here?" Burke asked looking at his deputy. "Drive by patrol" Dewey simply replied. "How is she doing?" Burke asked curiously "She's tough sheriff" Dewey said with a weak smile. "She's gotta be, the shit she's been through" Burke responded.

Across the yard sits Sydney in the back of the ambulance as paramedics check her out. Sherriff Burke and Dewey approach the young woman. "We're seeing allot of you today" Sheriff Burke smiled trying to lighten up the mood. Sydney tried to smile but fails. "You gonna be able to come down to the station and talk to us for a bit" Dewey asked looking at Syd. "Yeah..." she softly says.

Tatum appears barreling past an officer. "What happened? Oh god Syd" she said softly before rushing her hugging Sydney. Dewey looked at Tatum surprised "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at his younger sister. "Oh god Syd.. I'm sorry i was late" she says completely ignoring Dewey pulling away from Sydney.

"You can't be here Tatum this is an official crime scene" Dewey says seriously. "It's ok she was supposed to pick me up" Sydney explained. "Her dad's out of town, she's staying with us for the weekend" Tatum says looking at Dewey. "Does Mom know?" Dewey asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Mom knows ya doofus" Tatum insults. Two news vans come driving up the street.

"The vultures are coming. Let's get you kids out of here" Burke says as a big white news van comes to a stop in front of the house. The slide door opens and Gale Weathers steps out just in time to see Sydney being escorted in a squad car. "I'll be damned" Gale smirked. Jumping from the drivers seat is **Kenny, Gale's cameraman and flunky. An earnest young man on the chubby side.**

"What? What?" he asked looking at Gale. "Jesus! The camera! Hurry!" Gale demanded. But it's too late Sydney is as good as gone. Gale sees Tatum and begins moving quickly to the feisty blonde. "Excuse me?" Gale says flashing a smile. Tatum looks up to see Gale Weathers rushing her. Tatum rolled her eyes sucking her teeth.

"Was that Sydney that they took away?" Gale asked holding a microphone. "I don't know" Tatum shrugged hopping into her car. "What happened to her?" The nosy reporter asked again. "I'm not talking to you" Tatum rudley says. Her car peels out as Kenny comes running over with the camera. Gale spins around scowling. "Look Kenny. I know you're about 50 pounds over weight but when i say hurry but please interpret that as..." She starts off calmly before screaming "Move your fat tub of lard ass now!"

 **(The video store)**

"I'm telling ya Jim. I'm gonna be dating Sydney one day" Randy promised as he kept walking around placing the new horror films away being followed by **Jim Decker, a young man of 19 years. A high school senior a jock. He has short trimmed brown hair that's slicked back. His brown eyes shining. He's wearing a white T-shirt blue jeans. He is also wearing a dark blue jacket with yellow leather sleeves. He's on the football team**.

"You really think she'll break up with Billy for a geek like you?" Jim rudely asked as Randy turned around bumping passed him. "Just let me have hope man" Randy sighed "The fact that you have any hope left in you is your most admiral quality" Jim said with a smirk. Unkown to both of them Barry was standing near them arms crossed leaning against a wall. "Thanks man" Randy said in a dry sarcastic tone about to push past Jim which he was about to kick out. "For the love of God Randy don't thank him!" Barry loudly says walking up to the two grabbing Jim's shoulder squeezing it causing him to wince.

Jim spins around looking at Barry "Barry! Hey man!" he says grabbing at Barry's hand. He pushes Jim back eyeing him. Jim gulped looking at Barry before walking up to him. "Why don't you get your nutless ass out of here" Barry said putting his hand up his thumb pointing at the door which opened and closed revealing Stu.

"Are you saying i have weak balls?" Jim asked "Yeah, I'm saying you have some weak ass balls bro!" Barry said stepping up to Jim not noticing Stu sneaking up on him. Before anything can happen Randy grabbed Jim pushing him back as Stu wrapped his arm around Barry with a goofy grin sticking his tongue out. "Can't we all just get along?" Stu asked letting go of Barry. Jim sighed storming off "I'm outta here losers!" Jim yelled leaving "What's his problem?" Stu asked looking around

"Don't worry about it man" Barry said patting Stu's shoulder. "Whatever" Stu chuckled walking to the horror section looking through the movies "Tate wanted me to find a good horror movie for her and Syd" Stu said picking up 'My bloody Valentine'. "I thought Sydney hated horror" Barry says raising an eyebrow "She does, Tates gonna try to get her into it i guess" Stu shrugged. "Tell Syd i said hi" Randy said as Stu began walking to the door "Whatever man" Stu called leaving the store and began walking to his car.

 **And the was chapter 3. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and don't forget to like bookmark and comment what you think. See ya next time.**


	7. The threat

Chapter 7 The threat

Stu sighed as he slowly pulled the door to his car closed. He puts the keys in the ignition of the car as he tossed the 'My bloody Valentine' case to the passenger seat. Stu muttered something as he grabs the steering wheel. "Fuck it. I'm to lazy I'll just wait here" Stu sighed turning the car off.

"Thanks for the support Barry" Randy smirked as he made his way to the register. "Not a problem bro. let me tell ya something about Jim" Barry says out of nowhere. "Yeah, what's that?" Randy asked looking up. "If Jim ever bothers you again, whoop his ass! Hit him with sticks, bricks, rocks, throw shit at him. Kick him, spit on him, treat him like a hoe! Bitch smack him. Do it for me, do it for Billy, do it for Stu, do it for Steve, do it for Loke and Casey. Do it just to do it, fuck it. He ain't gonna hit you back he's nothing!" Barry said loudly as Randy heard the phone go off and he raised a hand with one finger up as he picked up. "Blockbuster videos what do ya need?" Randy asked looking at Barry. "Randy? Is Stu there?" the voice of Tatum rings out. "Uhh, he just left. Said something about getting a movie for you and Syd" Randy explained. "Damnit!" Tatum swore under her breath.

Barry walks towards a large window overlooking the parking lot to see Stu's car still in the lot. "Randy! He's still here" Barry called out looking back at his friend. "Oh he's still here Tatum. Why what do ya need?" Randy asked again. "Look. Just please tell him to meet me at the police station" Tatum says in a very serious tone. "Why? What happened?" Randy asked worried as Barry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Nothing. Just my doofis brother dragging me here. I'm bored" Tatum lied. She knew if she told him the truth he'd rush there with Stu. He'll probably barrage Sydney with worried questions and that's the last thing she needs right now.

"Uhh ok" Randy shrugged "Thanks nutcase" Tatum joked hanging up. "What was that about?" Barry piped up. "Can you tell Stu to go to the police station. Tatum needs him" Randy simply said. "And you want me to tell him don't ya?" Barry asked with a sigh. "Be a dear?" he joked as Barry walked off.

 **the police station)**

Billy sits across the table from sheriff Burke. Next to Billy sits his father Hank Loomis. "What were you doing with a cellular phone son?" Burke asked in a serious tone. "It was my phone. He was just playing around with it" Hank explained. "You got some ideas of playing around boy" Burke said staring a hole through Billy. "I didn't call anyone with it. I just took it to show off" Billy explained. "Everyone's got one now. Why don't you check the phone bill for Christsakes. Call my carrier airfone comp. They'll have records of every number dialed" Hank says worried.

"Thank you Hank. We're on it." Burke nodded before turning his attention to Billy "What were you doing at Sydney's tonight?" He asked looking at the young man. "I just wanted to see her, that's all" Billy answered honestly. "You rode your bike down there?" Burke asked. "Yes sir" Billy responded politely. "And last night Sydney said you crawled through her window?" Burke explained. Hank looked surprised before looking at his son "You were out last night?" Hank asked shocked.

"I watched tv for a while but then i felt like going for a bike ride" Billy answered. "Did you ride by Veronica Kula's house?" the sheriff accused. "No, i didn't. I didn't kill anyone you gotta believe me!" Billy said trying to gain composure. "We're gonna have to keep ya Billy. The governor's got SBI, FBI and god knows what else on its way here" Burke explained. "This is crazy! I didn't do it!" Billy said fighting tears. Sheriff Burke eyes Billy up and down. Being very careful.

 **(The parking lot)**

Tatum was waiting outside of the station for Stu. She shivered sightly looking around. She sees a car in the distance that quickly appears to her and parks in the closest parking spot. Tatum smiled as she made her way to the car that Stu had just exited "Isn't that your dad's car?" She asked with a smile. She felt instantly safe when Stu arrived. "Yeah? So?" Stu and with a smirk. "Look Stu, Somebody attacked Sydney tonight. The sheriff thinks it's Billy" Tatum explained watching Stu's face contort into shock "There's no way Billy did it" Stu says defending Billy.

"I don't get it Stu, why do you always defend him? I mean for fucks sake he treats you like shit" Tatum said loudly watching her boyfriend. "He always treats you like crap Stu and you always defend him like his personal lap dog" Tatum honestly said as Stu looked down. "I need you right now Stu. Not Billy, i need you." she said grabbing his hand. Stu looked up at Tatum "he's my best friend Tate" he softly says. "What a friend" she scoffed. "Ok, ok. I'm here for you and Syd not for Billy" Stu nods as they go inside.

Stu and Tatum join Sydney. The sheriff's for opens and Billy is led out by a couple of uniforms. Billy looked over to the 3 teens "Syd! Come on you know me!" he yelled looking at her. His eyes land on Stu a look of hope crosses his face. "Stu! Help me out man! Come on! You know I wouldn't do this!" He yelled being shoved by the officers. He looks betrayed as he stared at Stu wide eyed he was ignoring Billy, wasn't paying him any mind it was as if Stu didn't even hear Billy. Stu sighed as he rubbed Sydney's back ignoring Billy.

Burke and Dewy appear in the doorway watching Tatum and Stu comfort Sydney. The two cops begin speaking out of earshot. "The ghost mask is sold at both Kroger's and Walmart neither one keeps purchase records." Dewey explained. "What about the phone bill?" Burke asked looking towards Dewey. "Their pulling the Loomis account but it'll be till the morning before we see anything" Dewey explained. "Twenty years ago i would've said not a chance. But these kids today. damn if i know" Burke sighed. "Hey... Dewey can we go now?" Tatum asked with a sigh. Dewey glanced over at Tatum "Hold up a sec" He said with a reassuring look. "She staying with you?" Burke asked curiously as Dewey turned to him. "We haven't located her dad yet, so yeah she'll be staying with us in the meantime" Dewey explained with a sigh. "In fact the Macher's left town as well and knowing Stu, he's a good kid. Knowing Tatum he might be staying with us as well" Dewey explained as Burke nodded. "Can you trust him?" Burke asked as Dewey looked over to the boy in question. He sighed and looked back at the sheriff. "Yeah, Stu's a good kid. Tatum's known him since they were kids and they've been dating for 2 years now. I trust him" Dewey timidly explained as Burke nodded.

"Goddamnit Dewey!" Tatum yelled furiously staring at her brother. Stu looked at her surprised "Whoa Tate. Chill" Stu chuckled looking at his girlfriend. Sydney looked up at Stu with a small smile. She was glad that not only Tatum was staying with her but Stu might be there for the night as well. Dewey turned to Tatum his face bright red in anger. "What did mama tell you? When I wear this badge you treat me as a man of the law!" Dewey said nobley yet angrily. Stu oooohed as he covered his mouth giggling. "I'm sorry deputy Dewey boy but we're ready to go" Tatum says as Sydney stood up, Stu ready to catch her if she lost her balance. Dewey looked at Stu as he shrugged "Sorry Dewey boy but what she says goes" Stu jokingly laughed. "Use the back way, Avoid the circus" Burke said pointing to the side door.

The door opens and Sydney, Stu, Tatum, and Dewey step out avoiding the hoard of reporters that can be seen around the corner waiting anxiously at the front entrance. Dewey turns around facing the teens "I'll get the car, wait here" He simply said walking off. From the darkness of the ally Gale Weathers and her camera man Kenny appear. They've been waiting. "Hello Sydney" Gale smiles, a smug smile plastered on her face. Sydney spins around followed by Stu and Tatum. Sydney's body tightens.

"Some night are you alright?" She asked as their eyes met in a cold familiar stare. Sydney says nothing she's visibly shaken. Stu and Tatum notice this. "What happened?" She asked with a notepad ready. She was faking a smile the smug demeanor stays however. "She's not answering any questions. Just leave us alone. Okay?" Tatum says in her usual feisty tone. "It's alright Tatum. She's just doing her job, right Gale" Sydney faked a smile as Gale nods. "Yes that's right" She nodded. Stu hugged Tatum from behind making sure to wrap his arms around her waist covering her arms at the elbows making sure she didn't do anything stupid. "How's the book?" Sydney asked trying to be friendly as she waited for Dewey.

"It'll be out later this year" Gale answered as Stu and Tatum watched. Sydney tried to contain herself squeezing a clenched fist. Dewey, in a squad car turns into the ally and pulls up. The other reporters smartened up, they began rushing into the ally. "I'll look for it" Sydney faked another smile. :I'll send you a copy" Gale smiled. In a blurred unexpected instant Sydney brings her fist forward smashing it hard into Gale's face. The impact sent Gale reeling backwards knocking into Kenny as they both tumble to the pavement. "Damn!" Stu laughed in surprise. Sydney was breathing heavily a sense of satisfaction on her face.

 **(Tatum's bedroom later)**

Tatum and Sydney were sitting on a large pink bed facing each other, Stu sitting on a pink couch on the other side of the room. "God I loved it!" Tatum laughed "'I'll send you a copy' Bam!" Tatum laughed. Stu laughed looking up "Syd super bitch!" Stu laughed as Tatum pointed at him laughing "Super bitch I like that" She laughed. Stu chuckled standing up. "Is it cool if I make a sandwich?" It wasn't really a question as he was already on his way to the door. "Go ahead make me and Syd one too" Tatum laughed. Stu walked by Dewey who appeared in the doorway holding an icepack, "I thought you might want something for that right hook" Dewey smiled offering the icepack. Sydney stood up taking it and puts the cold ice on her hand.

"I'll be right next door, try and get some sleep" Dewey nodded leaving the room. "Any word on my dad?" Sydney called out as Dewey turned around."Not yet but we're looking, and if you need anything..." Dewey said being cut off by his sister. "Yeah yeah yeah." Tatum laughed, Dewey smiled and pulled the door closed upon exiting. "Just another sleepover at the Riley's" Sydney smiled "Just like old times huh?" Tatum smiled "No, its nothing like old times." Sydney sighed rolling over. The phone rings somewhere in the house. "Do you really think Billy did it?" Tatum asked curiously. "He was there Tatum" She sighed. "I knew this guy was to perfect, he was destined to have a flaw" Tatum chuckled

A knock on the door interrupts them. It opens and a friendly graying woman pops in. It's Tatum's mother, she wear a comforting smile. "Telephone dear" She smiled. "Who is it?" Tatum questioned "Its for Syd" mama Riley simply said "Is it my dad?" Sydney asked as the woman shook her head. "Then take a message" Tatum unintentally says rudely. "Its alright i'll get it." Sydney sighed moving into the hallway.

Sydney picks up the phone with a sigh. "Hello?" She asked kindly "Hello Sydney" The smooth voice of ghostface rang out. Sydney's eyes widen in fear. She cries out Mama Riley turns around as Tatum bolted out to Sydney. "Poor Billy-boyfriend an innocent guy never stands a chance with you" The voice teases. "Leave me alone!" Sydney cries. "Looks like you fingered the wrong guy again" Ghostface chuckled, "Looks like you just costed another friend his life" Ghost face laughed "Who are you?" Sydney asked fighting tears. "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough" Ghostface said hanging up. Mama Riley goes to Dewey's door banging on it calling his name. Dewey rushed out just as Stu was walking upstairs with a plateful of sandwiches. "What? What?" Dewey asked rushing out of his room in boxers holding his gun. "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Stu asked. "He threatened to kill someone" Sydney cried. "What? Who?" Stu asked worried "The killer idiot" Tatum scoffed. "I'll call it in, what did he say exactly? Dewey questioned "He said you just cost another friend his life" Sydney sobbed

 **A/N I've been meaning to come back to this so since its been a while I made an extra large chapter have a good day. And as always Comment telling me what you think and follow me**


	8. Loke vs Ghostface

Loke has just finished working out. He had done 100 sit ups 100 push-ups 100 pull ups and 30 reps. He sighed as he put a black T-shirt and blue jeans on. He sighed as he walked to the front of the gym and hopped over the front desk landing on the leather chair in a sitting position. He chuckled to himself as he plasterered his feet into the white oak wood counter.

Upon hearing the phone ring he tilted his head only moments later he picked up. "Jay jays pizza how may I fuck up your order today?" he jokingly said before speaking up again "Look Stace can you hurry. I'm all alone in this gym and you're over an hour late" he said more in a playful manner. "Who is this?" the smooth voice of ghostface rang into the phone as Loke raised an eyebrow "Who am I? Bro you called me" Loke said with a laugh. "See ya man" Loke said with a chuckle. Before he could even move the voice spoke up again.

"Don't you hang up on me!" the voice quickly states as Loke stopped "And why's that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "Because. I wanna talk" ghostface simply said as Loke rolled his eyes "Bad reason man. see ya" Loke said smirking. Again before he had a chance to hang up the voice spoke up again "If you hang up on me I'll gut you like a fish" the voice threatens, going from a smooth almost distorted tone to a downright terrifying one.

Loke raised an eyebrow as his lip slightly twitched. "Come again?" he said looking around. "Do I have your attention now?" ghostface asked with a cocky chuckle. "Yeah, you have the floor pal" Loke said standing up. "Do you want to die tonight Loke?" the voice asked with a heart-renching laugh as Loke flinched "Don't know. Do you?" Loke asked desperately trying to keep composure as he walked around the gym.

"You won't find me" the voice laughed "Neither will you" Loke simply said hanging up. He turned around looking at the equipment he was backing up but yelled out as he bumped into someone. He raised his fist ready to punch the person but he turned around seeing Casey. "Whoa! Whoa! Loke. A little jumpy are we?" she asked with a smirk and a cute mischievous giggle. Loke laughed a little looking down before back up at her "Good one Casey. With the phone call and sneaking in wow! You finally got a hang of pranking. I'm proud of you." Loke laughed lightly shoving her shoulder.

Casey gave him a confused look. "The sneaking in part yeah. But Loke. I never called you" She explained starting to look worried. For the first time in her life she saw fear on Loke's face. The two teenagers stopped cold upon hearing the front door slowly creak open. Casey and Loke looked at each other for a mere moment before Loke grabbed her hand and ran off.

He stopped at a custodians closet and quickly took his keys out unlocking it. He lightly shoved Casey in first before looking behind him then left then right making sure nobody saw them. Loke walked into the closet and quickly closed the door locking it again. Casey looked over at the man "What's going on?" she whispered worried. Loke looked over to her "That creep is the one who killed Veronica and Matt" Loke whispered back as a shudder came up her back. She backed up and slid down the wall trying to control her breathing.

Loke looked at Casey "Where's Steve?" He asked looking at the girl. "He, he dropped me off here. said he'd be back in 10 minutes with two large meat lovers pizza" Casey explained with a stutter as Loke sighed "Stacey?" Casey asked looking at him "No show. I'm glad she didn't" Loke sighed.

Ghostface was walking around the gym looking around. He slammed his hand against lockers to see if he heard a yelp. He glanced over to the custodians closet and began making his way towards it. Once Loke realized what the killer was doing and once he saw Casey walking up the door he quickly grabbed her from behind covering her mouth. "Shh. Shh" Loke whispered in her ear as he listened. He heard the footsteps pass them and waited several minutes before leaving the closet Casey right behind him.

Loke turned around looking at Casey "No matter what we'll make it out of here alive. I promise" he said nodding as he gave a reassuring smile as his lightly put his hand on her cheek. Casey gave a sad smile moments later she screamed. She backed away "Loke! Behind you!" she shrieked. Loke turned around getting punched in the nose in the process. Ghostface pushed him into the locker and pointed the knife to Loke's throat he has his hand holding Loke's chest keeping him there.

The young hockey player groaned as he grabbed the figures forearm with one hand and the wrist with the other trying to push him away. Ghostface growled as he pushed harder overpowering Loke for a moment until he felt a sharp pain in his back causing him to release his pushed hand off of Loke's chest. Just before he got his barrings Loke punched the figure in the face knocking him into Casey. Before she could do anything ghostface bitch smacked her knocking her into a locker, her head banging off of the cold steel knocking her out some blood dripped from the back of her head.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Loke growled as he rushed the figure whom ducked down causing Loke to trip over him barrowling onto the floor with a groan.

Ghostface swiftly jumped onto the man taunting him by lightly dragging the knife down his face before bringing it up. Before anything could happen Loke got his barrings punching the figure in the face knocking ghostface off of him. Loke dragged himself to his feet shaking his head.

Loke looked around not seeing the figure anywhere. He however turned around just in time as ghostface slashed at him Loke got his hand up just in time covering his throat. He yelled out in pain as he felt the long cold steel blade slash through the warm flesh of his palm. Loke grabbed his bloody hand backing up blood seeping through his fingers. He almost fell but grabbed at the locker smearing blood on it in the process before falling to the floor breathing heavily as he looked up seeing nothing. The figure had seemingly disappeared.

An hour later Loke and Casey were sitting on the back of an ambulance a worried Steve pacing by them. "I should've stayed Casey. I'm so sorry" Steve said looking at his girlfriend. "Steve, it's fine, please calm down" Casey sighed looking down. Loke was watching two cops with a frown on his face. "Can you two just huddle up or something and find this dude?" He called out impatently causing Keller to walk towards him "Stay right there" he said before Loke could stand up. Loke merely shrugged "I'm not going anywhere" Loke boredly said. Casey watched Keller curiously "Sir, I need you to calm down" Keller said eyeing Loke. Steve stood up watching the cop Casey watching the scene before her fighting tears. "Back off pal. Don't tell him to calm down! He just got his cut open" Steve rudely says "I am calm" Loke replied glaring at the man. "Do you want to sit in the car?" Keller asked as Loke stood up Steve walking next to him. "Do you want to do your fucking job?" Loke asked sarcastically. "Keller!" A familiar voice called out, Steve Casey and Loke looked over seeing Dewey. "That's enough. I'll handle it from here" Dewey said as Keller scoffed walking off. Dewey looked at Casey who just hugged him. "What happened?" Dewey asked as Casey pulled away. "Some creep in this black robe attacked my girlfriend" Steve explained as Dewey nodded. Loke was already cleared his hand was cleaned stitched and bandaged.


	9. Billy gets released

Billy was once again sitting in the integration room, he was looking at sheriff Burke who was reading the cellular history sitting across from the young man. Officer Keller leaning on the wall by the door way. He was wearing the tan uniform with the black leather jacket golden star gleaming in the sunlight. Keller was there to bring Billy to his home to get his stuff then to school if the bill was clean. Burke finally looked up at the boy "Well son, your cellular history is clean. No call to Veronica or Syd." Burke explained before getting cut off by Keller. "Don't forget he was locked up last night and not only was Sydney called but both Casey Becker and Loke Tenebris was attacked and Stacey Lisanne went missing" Keller explained as Burke gave the young officer a dirty look. "Yes Dave, I know" Burke nodded. David Keller, a young officer in his early 20s. He has tan skin with short black hair that's neatly cut. Strands of hair went no longer than a centimeter of his hairline. He has dark brown eyes.

"Wait. Loke was attacked?" Billy asked with concern filling his voice. "Yes, but he will be fine Billy, I assure you" Burke said with a reassuring nod. "Am I free to go?" Billy asked with a raised eyebrows. "Yes. Keller here will bring you to your home so you can get your stuff then he'll drive you to school" Burke said standing up as Billy nodded. The sheriff nodded to Keller as he left the room.

Billy looked at Keller with a smile. "Thanks man" Billy said standing up. "Hey, no problem. Your bill was clean so I talked the sheriff into letting you out now" Keller said with returning the smile. Billy extended his hand as Keller shook it. "Let's get you to school huh?" Keller asked smirking. "Yeah..." Billy said his voice slightly trailing off. "Sydney better have one hell of a apology huh?" Keller asked smugly as Billy let out a chuckle. "Yeah" he said with a laugh as the two left the room.

 **(30 minutes later)**

Sydney Tatum and Stu sit at the kitchen table dressed and ready for school. A small television sits on the counter blaring. Dewey stands near the door in uniform talking on the phone. "I think you guys should stay home today" Mrs Riley says looking at the teenagers. "Your objection is duly noted." Tatum says with a sigh. "I think I'd rather be around a lot of people mama Riley." Sydney said with a soft smile. "Safety in numbers right?" Stu asked with a laugh looking from Sydney to Tatum lightly nudging his girlfriend who let out a giggle.

From the tv Sydney heard her name. Everyone looked at the tv. "... Who escaped a vicious attack last night was the daughter of Maureen Prescott who was brutally killed last year when convicted murderer Cotton Weary" The reporter explained as a picture of Cotton Weary appeared on screen in prison clothes. A once handsome man stands now haggard and worn out. "Broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased. Cotton Weary is currently awaiting appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young Sydney testified against him. She was the key witness in the states prosecution..." the reporter explained before getting cut off by Tatum whom turned off the tv. Stu merely sighed with the roll of his eyes.

"It's never gonna stop is it?" Sydney asked looking around. "Don't think so Syd. Not till they find something else to gawk at" Stu sighed looking at her. Dewey was now off the phone looking at the group. "Billy was released, his cellular bill was clean. He didn't make those calls" Dewey explained as Stu let out a soft smirk. He knew Billy didn't do it. "Somebody called me! I'm not making it up" Sydney said with a huff.

Stu looked at Tatum who was watching the scene before her. Stu stood up and walked towards her. He now stood next to the feisty blonde who leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nobody said you were" Stu said as Sydney looked at him with a nod "I know, we're checking every cellular account in the county. Any calls made to you, Loke Tenebris or Veronica Kula are being cross referenced." he explained as everyone else stopped as soon as Loke was mentioned. "Loke? He wasn't attacked was he?" Sydney asked worried looking around. Stu gave a mere shrug as Tatum gave an unknowing frown.

"Yeah uh, him and Casey Becker were attacked last night" Dewey said looking at each of their faces. "Are they alright Dwight?" Mrs Riley asked looking at her oldest child. "Yeah, They'll be fine" he reassuringly nodded. "That's what he meant huh? He went after Loke" Tatum sighed. "Well what did Loke do to whoever this is?" Stu asked looking at Dewey. "We could ask the same about Syd and Veronica" Tatum scoffed. "We don't know. All we know is he was attacked in his father's gym" Dewey explained. "And for some reason we can't reach his parents" he sighed.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling us about Loke doofis?" Tatum asked, fire in her eyes. Dewey backed up slightly looking at Tatum. "Well.. Uhh" He said scratching his neck. "You were gonna let us find out for ourselves weren't you? Save yourself from the wrath of the she devil?" Stu asked with a nonchalant tone as Tatum back handed his gut. Stu looked at her with an expression of fake hurt "You truly are evil!" Stu joked. Before Tatum could open her mouth Sydney spoke up saving the naive officer and her witty friend.

"What about my dad? Any word on him?" Sydney asked looking at the deputy. Dewey shook his head no.

 **(The Jonas household)**

"Are you sure you want to go to school today hun?" Mrs Jonas asked looking at Loke as Barry looked at him as well. "Yeah, it's just a scratch" Loke said nodding to his hand "Just a scratch huh?" Barry asked with a laugh "Loke, If that's your definition of 'Just a scratch'" Barry said using hand quotations. "Then you are one tough son of a bitch" he said with a chuckle as his mom glared daggers at him. "Your just now figuring this out?" Loke asked with a laugh. Barry lightly shrugged before he looked towards his mother "Sorry, bish" Barry corrected himself rising to his feet using a paper towel to wipe his mouth.

"That's better" the woman known as Diane **She's 5.4 with green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She looked much younger than her age 40. She looked like she was in her mid 30s** "You boys need a ride?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as Loke chuckled standing up as well. "Sure ma. that sounds great" Barry nodded looking between her and Loke whom slung his bag over his shoulder. Dewey had taken him to his house to get the stuff he needed


	10. Gale and Sydney have an overdue talk

Once again reporters line the streets bombarding students with questions as they make their way to school, asking questions hungry and desperate for the students insight.

Dewey's patrol Jeep cruises by as Sydney watched from the passenger side window. Stu and Tatum in the back seat. Dewey pulls up in front of the school Tatum and Stu hop out while Syd lingers. Suddenly unsure of herself. Dewey immediately takes notice.

"Hey, it's school. You'll be safe here" Dewey said offering a warm smile. Sydney faked a smile in return as she forces herself out of the Jeep as a microphone was shoved in her face. "How does it feel to almost be brutally murdered?" the reporter asked as Dewey leaps from the car intercepting the reporter. "Leave the girl alone will ya? She just wants to go to school" Dewey says in an annoyed tone. "Yeah! Liver alone!" Stu yelled with a small laugh.

The reporter backed away looking over seeing Loke who was with Barry Steve and Casey. He quickly made his way to them. Sydney's eyes widen as she sees a news van pulls into campus. The side door opens and Gale Weathers steps out. "You alright?" Stu asked looking at Sydney. "Creep" Tatum muttered as the reporter walked by her. "Let's go Syd" Tatum says softly. "Just a second. I need to talk to someone" Sydney says as she began making her way to Gale "Good luck avoiding the circus" Stu called out.

The same reporter rushed Loke and the others shoving the mic in Loke's face as Barry and Steve eye the man hatefully as Casey frowned. "Loke! How did it feel to be almost brutally murdered last night?" the reporter asked as The camera man pointed the camera at Loke's bandaged hand back to his face. Barry went to say something before Loke stepped closer to the man so he was in his face. "Don't know pal. Why don't I show ya?" Loke asked tilting his head. Barry and Steve stepped closer as Casey let out a sigh. "Uhhh. OK good interviewing you!" the reporter said rushing off

"What's with these idiots? Can't they catch a hint?" Steve sighed as Barry looked at him. "They're reporters, they catch the hint. They just don't give a damn." Barry sighed before Casey cut him off. "No, they're parasites" she said rolling her eyes as the group walked into the school.

Once Gale noticed Sydney the reporter immediately jumped up eyeing the girl. "Not another step!" she snarled as Sydney threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to fight" Sydney says with a small sigh. "Just stay back!" Gale said eyeing her carefully. "Look... Gale. I'm just here to talk" Sydney said putting her hands down.

Gale's eyes light up in joy as she turned to the van. "Kenny! Camera now!" Gale called out into the van before looking back at Syd. Kenny's head darts out from the van before he moved to get his camera. "One condition. Off the records. No camera" Sydney negotiated. Gale immediately whipped her head at Sydney rolling her eyes in the process.

"Forget it then." Gale hissed. Sydney tries her best to contain herself "Gale please... You owe me" Sydney pleaded looking at her. "I owe you shit!" Gale retorted quickly. The reporter moved into the van sitting across from Kenny but Sydney followed climbing in as well, she's relentless.

"You owe my mother." Sydney said softly. Gale sighed looking at Sydney. "Look, your mother's murder was last year's hottest court case. Somebody was going to write about it" Gale explained. "And it just had to be you with all of your lies and bullshit theories" Sydney hissed. "What the hell is your problem Sydney? Why do you care what anybody thinks?" Gale questioned. "You got exactly what you wanted. Cotton Weary is behind bars. He's getting gassed next month. No book will change that" the reporter explained. "Do you really think he's innocent?" Sydney asked surprised.

Gale's interest is immediately peaked, she eyes the high schooler suspiciously. "He was convicted in the court of law you know? Your testimony put him away for good. It doesn't matter what I think" Gale said shrugging her shoulders. "During the trial you told all of those stories. Calling me a liar. A manipulator" Sydney sighed at the thought. "I think you falsely identified him yes." Gale nods.

"Did you talk to Cotton?" Sydney asked suspiciously. "Several times" Gale replies with a nod. "Has his story changed?" Sydney asked with raised brows. "No. Not a single letter. He admitted to having sex with your mother. That's it" Gale explained.

"He's lying!" Sydney yelled. "My mother wouldn't touch him. He raped her, then butchered her. Her blood was all over his coat" Sydney explained as Gale cut her off. "He was drunk Sydney. He left his coat at your house. After your mother seduced him..." Gale tried explaining before Sydney interrupted her.

"I saw him leave wearing it" She tried saying, unsure of herself. "But couldn't it have been someone else you saw leaving with that coat? That very same person who planted it in Cotton's car framing him? The real killer" Gale explained looking Sydney up and down.

A long pause occurs between the two as Sydney considers this for the millionth time before speaking up. "No. Cotton killed my mother" Sydney said, doubt clear in her voice Gale let out a smug smirk. "You don't know anymore do you?" Gale sniggered. Sydney glared "No. It was Cotton" she hissed as Tatum and Stu walk to the van. "Nice welt" Tatum commented to Gale with a smirk. "Damn baaabay! Superbitch got you good" Stu chuckled. Gale ignored the two, zeroing in on Sydney. Realization hitting her. "The killer is still on the loose, isn't he? These murders are related" Gale commented.

"Let's go Syd" Stu said as Sydney fidgeted. "I'm sorry I mangled your face" Sydney said before taking off with Stu and Tatum. "Sydney! Wait! Don't go..." Gale called out, but the three teenagers were already camouflaged in the sea of students.

Gale looked at Kenny with a smirk "Jesus Christ! An innocent man on deaths row. A killer still on the loose. Oh god tell me I'm dreaming" Gale smiled. "You wanna go live?" Kenny asked as Gale's mind races with possibilities. "No. Not so fast. We have nothing concrete." Gale sighed. "When has that ever stopped you? You can't sit on this it's huge!" Kenny exclaimed. "If this is gonna blow up, we need to be right" Gale replies. "But it's so much easier to make it up!" Kenny complained. "Not this time. I owe Cotton that much. Hell, even i thought he was guilty" Gale shrugged.

 _ **In the courtyard.**_ _ **Minutes later**_

Tatum, Stu and Sydney make their way across campus. "Oh come on Syd, relax. Nobody can touch ya here" Stu said with a shrug. "Stu's right Syd. You're at school. Nobody's dumb enough to attack you here" Tatum sighed patting her best friends shoulder.

"But if it wasn't Billy than it could be anyone. He could be here at school right now" Sydney said looking at the two. They continue walking as a figure falls in step behind them. Wearing a white ghost mask. "Serial killers are smart by definition. They minimize their risk. They plan and precalculate everything. Showing up here would be the most brainless move he could make" Tatum explained with a scoff.

"He promised me he'd be back" Sydney says looking at the two. As easy as the figure appeared it disappeared falling out of site unseen by any of them. Stu bursts out in laughter. "Oh come on Sydney" he chuckled. "This dude's a loon. You can't believe a thing he says" Stu said wrapping his arm around Tatum.

They move up to the front steps towards the main doors of the school as the ghost masked figure reappeared standing at the top of the steps, Sydney sees it first stopping cold in her tracks. Stu saw it next, his eyes widening in surprise "What in the...?" he muttered. Sydney stepped back spinning around to find another ghostface behind her as well. Sydney screamed in fear as she hugged onto Stu whom was holding back laughter. Tatum eyeing the two whom busted out laughing tearing off across campus.

This happened just as Steve Barry and Casey walked up, Barry and Steve eyeing the two idiots hatefully, the tore after them yelling. "Get back here you bastards!" Steve shrieked as Casey rolled her eyes walking to the three. "Can you believe this shit?" she asked in clear annoyance.


	11. Sydney gets attacked again

Just before the bell, the hallway is filled with students heading to their classes, Tatum and Stu at their lockers with Sydney. "This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here." Sydney said looking at Tatum and Stu whom turned to face her. "Oh come on Syd. It'll be boring if you just stayed home right?" he asked looking between Tatum and Sydney. The blonde just rolled her eyes and looked at Sydney "I want you to meet me right after class. Ok?" Tatum asked as Sydney nodded.

Billy appears in the crowd. Loke tagging along. "Shit. What is he doing here?" Tatum scoffed rolling her eyes as Stu looked over. "Awe man, he looks pissed" he said with a small sigh. "You're right Stu. He's pissed at the both of us" Sydney said looking at him. Tatum looked at Sydney and Stu "Just ignore him Syd, you had a good reason to do what you did" she sighed before looking at Stu. "And thanks for siding with us Stu" she said with a smile as he smiled back. Billy and Loke approach, Billy's face had a soft expression.

"Hey Syd... Can we talk?" Billy asked looking at her. Sydney could barely look at Billy, Tatum intervenes "You know if i was accused of carving up two people, I'd take the opportunity to skip school" Tatum said rudely eyeing the dirty blonde man. "Go easy on him Tate. He didn't do it" Stu softly said looking at his girlfriend. "Actually." Loke began looking at Tatum pointing at her. "That's a pretty good answer" he said with a chuckle.

"Please. Talk to me Syd" Billy said looking at her. Suddenly a scream erupts. All eyes go to a ghost masked student running down the hall screaming wildly. He passes and the group glared. Everyone besides Stu who was laughing. "Why are they doing this?" Sydney asked fear masked with sorrow. "Are you kidding? This is like Christmas" Stu said with a laugh. Billy glared as he punched Stu in the side. "Owwwww" Stu said holding his side. "Easy easy" Loke said looking at Billy. "I'm talking to you later Stu" Billy said, an angry undertone in his voice. Believing that last night Stu turned his back on him.

"You open your mouth and stupidity spills out!" Billy hissed as Stu looked down. "I'm sorry Billy" Stu sadly said, Tatum glaring. "Hey! Lay off Billy!" Tatum growled now standing next to Stu. "Before I punch you for him!" She hissed. Clearly upset Sydney takes off down the hall Billy in quick pursuit. Stay away from her Billy!" Tatum yelled angrily before looking at Stu. "You need to crack him in the face next time" Tatum said before walking away. Loke looked at Stu with a shrug. "Seriously man. Are you sure Billy is even a friend?" Loke asked before walking off as well.

With first period underway the halls cleared, one or two distressed students running to class. Sydney quickly moves down the hall, rounding the corner running right into Billy. The two collide hard catching Sydney off guard scaring the life out of her. Sending her reeling backwards, Billy catching her before she fell. "Jesus! Shit!" Sydney yelled in fear and surprise. "Hey, hey. It's just me" Billy said offering a smile. Sydney quickly pulls away from him eyeing him warily. Billy's smile disappeared. "You still think it's me?" Billy asked with a sigh.

Sydney catches her breath "No.. I don't... But Jesus Billy someone was there. someone tried to kill me" she said looking at him. "Yeah, and the cops said i scared him off. It wasn't me" Billy replied with a shrug. "I know. He called me when I was at Tatums house. Attacked Loke and Casey at his dad's gym." Sydney explained. "See it couldn't have been me. I was in jail that night" Billy said looking at her desperately hoping that she didn't think he was a psycho killer.

"Billy. I. I'm sorry. Please understand" Sydney sighed as Billy was shaking his head with a sigh "Understand what? That I have a girlfriend who'd rather accuse me of being a psychopathic killer than touch me." Billy asked with narrowed eyes, clearly pissed. "Billy. You know that's not true' Sydney said looking at him. "Then what is it? Is there someone else?" he asked looking at her.

"What are you saying? Of course not!" Sydney replied immediately. "Is it the sex thing? Am I being too pushy?" he asked confused. "No. It's been a year since she died" Sydney said referring to her mother. "It's been a year Syd" Billy replied with a sigh. "Tomorrow. One year tomorrow" Sydney said correcting him. "When are you gonna let that go? When my mom left my dad- I accepted it. That's the way it is. She isn't coming back" Billy explained.

"Your parents split up! It's not the same thing. Your mom left town. She isn't in a coffin somewhere!" Sydney said sharply. "Come on Syd. You gotta move on" Billy sighed. Sydney glared at him before turning her back "I'm glad you're coping so well with life Billy. But some of us aren't so perfect. Some of us are trying to hold on" Sydney said storming off leaving Billy alone. He slaps his forehead pissed with himself. "Idiot!" he muttered

Sydney enters the bathroom as two girls were midway in a conversation from their respective stalls. "She was never attacked i think she made it up" The first girl said. "Why lie about it?" The second girl asked. She seemed to be a decent human being. "For attention. The girl has issues" Girl #1 said with a chuckle. "Ok. What about Loke and Casey?" Girl #2 asked curiosity filling her "He may be telling the truth" the first girl said as girl #2 laughed. "You only think that because you slept with him"

Sydney listened intently a toilet flushes and Sydney rushes to a stall. hiding just as the two girls left their stalls, wearing cheerleader uniforms. Girl #1 looked like a generic stereotypical bitchy blonde. And the other was a brunette. Both were very attractive so Loke being the playboy he is, she was probably right about the blonde sleeping with him.

"What if she did? What if she killed Veronica and Matt. Attacked Loke and Casey" girl #1 said as she looked into the mirror putting on pink lip stick. "And why would she do that?" Girl #2 asked "Maybe she was hot for Matt. And killed them both in a blind rage. Maybe Loke wouldn't sleep with her so she attacked him and Casey" the blonde explained.

"Why would Sydney want Matt or Loke. She has her own bubble but boyfriend Billy" girl #2 replied. "Maybe she's a slut like her mom" the blonde chuckled coldly. Inside the stall Sydney listens, her face weakening. "You're an evil bitch" Girl #2 laughed.

"Please, her Mom was a slut." Girl #1 said as the two snotty girls stand in front of the mirror adjusting their faces. "Cut her some slack. She watched her mother get slaughtered" the brunette said looking at the blonde. "And it fucked her up royally. I mean think about it. It makes perfect sense. Her mom's death leaves her distraught and hostile as a cruel and inhumane world, she's disillusioned. Completely suicidal. And one day she snaps. She wants to kill herself, and realizes teen suicide is out this year and homicide is a much healthier therapeutic expression."

From the stall Sydney listens. Her heart pounding. Her jaw quivering. "Where do you get this shit?" Girl #2 asked "Ricki Lake" the blonde replied as the two girls left the bathroom.

Sydney leaves the stall fighting tears, catching her reflection in the mirror. "Pathetic" she muttered. Water drips from a leaky pipe as the wind whistles in from the crack transom above the bathroom door. It almost sounded like someone was whispering her name.

She spins around "What the..." she muttered curiously. Sydney checks the bathroom. The doors to the stalls closed. She scans underneath the doors looking for feet. A no go. Sydney looks back to the mirror but suddenly someone whispered her name again. It's unmistakable this time. The voice strikes Sydney like a nail through the eye.

"Is someone there?" Sydney asked looking around the bathroom. Heart racing. A long silence. But out of nowhere a voice rang out. "Guess who Sydney" a soft and simple voice came.

Sydney spins around. Fuck no! He's here! Terror floods through her body. She eyes the exit. Then the row of stalls she has to pass to get to it. She checks them again. Nothing. Where the fuck is this creep? She takes a step forward when.

Two feet step down from a toilet onto the floor in the last stall. Sydney's face draws tight as the stall door begins to creak open. She booked it forward. Making a run for it. But slips on the wet floor sending her off of her feet. Sydney reaches out grabbing onto the sink saving herself from falling. She glimpses a ghost mask in the mirror coming for her. A hand grabs her shoulder before she turns around grabbing his head slamming it into the mirror and ran out of the door.

Sydney slammed into a man moments after she exited, before she falls two hands grab her shoulders. A familiar voice ringing out "Shh. It's ok. It's me. Your safe" It's Loke. Sydney looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Without hesitation she hugged him tightly sobbing into his shirt. "Why is this happening to us?" she sobbed. "I don't know Syd" Loke sighed hugging her back


End file.
